einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Fanart
Here you can find all the fanart made by the various players in ER. 057 js.png|Anton lighting up the sky for the Sword's departure from the liberated Hephaestus Auron.png|Auron 118.png|Simus' armor 126.png|Simus' guns FistOfTheRocketPropelledStar.png|A theoretical design for a boarding craft ArteeSchematics.png|Anton's Artee prototype 55.png|One of Sean's Artee designs 54.png|One of Sean's Artee designs 900.png|"Brofist?" 189_f.png|"Freeze!" 194_g.png|"Draw me like one of your French girls." 190_a.png|Dog RT may bite. BadassWheelchair.jpeg|The badass wheelchair Anton made during Mission 10 GungnirRifle.jpeg|Anton's "Gungnir" rifle IThinkThisIsGorat.jpeg|Jack Hansan looking badass FeyriHuggingGrateAndLyra.jpeg|Feyri hugging Grate and Lyra JimAndLyra.png|Jim playing with Lyra 3D drawing of the inmate section.png|A more detailed view of the inmate section (not to scale) Scrap245 b.jpg|Anton's Modular Combat Suit in action (artist's rendition) Scrap243 b.jpg|Comparison of Anton's MK3 and MK3 Aero Prototype Scrap242 b.jpg|Trooper wearing Mk. III suit mid-flight Scrap241 a.jpg|Ain't that the truth. Scrap319_b.jpg|Wheeling around with the MACS suit ranged firepower module Scrap323_c.jpg|Pew pew with the MACS suit drone/support module 907.png|MK3's internal bits AntonChernozoroz.png|Anton "Blackeye" Chernozorov, working on... something. Lerman.png|Variable Trooper VT-1 Lerman, GERWALK mode IvanTeamkiller.png|Teamkiller 9000 cogdisguise.png|Cog, Perfectly Normal Human ErikMilno.png|Milno fighting Viktor Erik Armory Kiosk.jpg|The armory kiosk, Drawn by Piecewise's sister. 225.jpg|"The Mighty Gilgamesh" comic book cover, a concept for a piece of ARM propaganda 214.png|Party Wagon crash site with the Hephaestus fleshorror-worm getting orbital-striked in the background 218.png|One of Hephaestus' primary transport ships, used to transport material to and from the Sword 196.png|Melee suit concept by Sean RV.jpg|"Blind-right"_Rimma_Vetrova by Comrade P. 001.jpg|Rimma in armour YaroslavVetrov.png|Yaroslav Vetrov's civilian robot body TheHeadDesign.jpg|A head for Yaroslav HRB.jpg|Yaroslav Vetrov's Heavy Robotic Body concept 340.jpg|Yaroslav Vetrov's Heavy Robotic Body concept 002-0.jpg|by Comrade P. GAUPT Mk.I|Impact hammer design proposed by Comrade P GAUPT Mk.II|Another version 448.png|Same gun, drawn by Sean 412.png|Some sort of suit 621.jpg|The pilot of the mining exosuit "Iron Man" getting a closer look at the carvings on the black towers of the Anomalous Planetoid. ArmLogo.png|The logo of the ARMy. 833.png|The logo of the ARMy engineers. 895.png|Sean's FEL ships 911.png|Sean's FEL ship with details 901.png|Sean's FEL 902.png|Sean's FEL with coloured highlights showing its internal bits and operation YMNRS.jpg|Poster for the soon-to-follow Einsteinian Roulette film which PW is secretly negotiating rights for. cmdabxc.jpg|Another poster for Einsteinian Roulette: The Movie. MCP Aero.png|MCP-Aero Suit "Fat Sparrow" ERComic.jpg|Why we don't use amps for medical assistance, Illustarted Goodbye, Space Cowboy!.jpg|Goodbye, Space Cowboy! Sharkmist.png|Alien Sharkmist in its natural habitat, blocking the way of the HMRC. DUUUUUBLEY.jpg|Dubley Steptimus, in charcoal by NJW2000. Dubleygun.png|A hastily assembled image of Dubley's laser cannon. VMF.jpg|Vladimir Mikhailovich Fedorov FakeGuitarPlaying.jpg|Floating in space in full gear, listening to music because why not StickerWarEffortFist1.gif giantrobotoverlord1.jpg|Giant robot overlord squad giantrobotoverlord2.jpg|A more detailed Miyamoto MustProtectDeliciousMorsels.png|"Must protect delicious morsels" deliciousmorselsZOOM.png|Zoom and enhance Multirole.jpg|Concept for a multirole weapon MKIII Badgerman.png|Milno's face sanctor_v6.png|Maurice Sanctor, no longer smiling For Science.jpg|"Stick your dick in it, for Science!" Jim Kelly.jpg|Pretty boy Jim with his mask off Ulrich.png|Ulrich Leland DubSprite.png|Dubley Steptimus sprite by Kedly Pixelcaek.png|Pancaek on a stack of pancakes Comrade P(ixel).png|Comrad P's Vladimir Mikhailovich Fedorov Abigail.png|Abigail South Vincent.png|Vincent Klart Arty 133x175.png|Arty ArtyNogun.png|Prototype Arty sprite ArtyGun.png|Prototype Arty with a gun Trier.png|Trier Cirurgian bloodstained after his adventure in the infirmary. Dester.png|Dester Gree Eddie.png|Eddie Gracerei (Midget on stilts!) Aphra.png|Aphra Artimaz Aphra2.png|Aphra with more accurately coloured spacesuit Dont look at them Ricky!.png pWUVcVs.png|Petra Clave|link=Petra Clave Invisilyra.png|Lyra version 1 Uglyra.png|Lyra v2 Lyra.png|Lyra v3 Lyraaaa.png|Final Lyra Arden sprite Xan1.png|"Vanessa Anagrid", perfectly normal human. Xan2.png|"Vanessa", horrifying limb stealer. Xan3.png|Final Vanessa sprite Miya1.png|Prototype Miya sprite in and out of Avatar Miya2.png|Avatar of War Miya3.png|Miyamoto de Bergerac in a wheelchair Mk3.png|A Charles Leroux Xael.png|Xael Smirnova Xael2.png|Less pale Xael Smirnova Flint.png|Our favorite space cowboy, Flint Westwood. EddieSprite.png|Eddie Gracerei Robosod.png|Steve Saint possessing a robosod. Renen2.png|Renen in the shadows. SirJacksonII.png|Sir Jackson II Category:Misc